Traumatising
by steponabutterfly
Summary: JONAS. Jonas and Stella fancy something a little different; a club would be harmless, right? Or are they... Nick meets a girl he really enjoys the company of. A turn of events lead to many more. How will Nick cope? How will it affect his brothers? Bit A.U
1. Chapter 1

Nick was in front of the keyboard; Nick's fingers flying over the keys and avidly taking notes, enjoying the peaceful time alone.

Joe, Kevin and Stella walked in.

"You guys got any plans for tonight?" Stella asked. Nick stopped playing and sighed.

"You won't guess what I want to do." Joe challenged.

"Joe we're still not going to a strip club." Nick said.

"No! Just a normal club, with music and,"

"No room to breathe? Drinkers?" Nick interrupted.

"I know this great club down town, we could all go," Joe suggested.

"Sounds like fun." Stella agreed.

"We've not had a night out in ages." Kevin added.

"Nick, you _have_ to come, we can't only take 2/3 of Jonas, and the paparazzi will think we're splitting up or something." Joe told Nick. He shrugged.

"Ok, I'll go get outfits." Stella squealed, hurrying excitedly to the Stella-vator.

"I'll go call Danielle, see if she wants to come," Kevin moved to his side of the room.

"I'm going to go admire myself in the mirror," Joe smiled and skipped to find a mirror. Nick rolled his eyes. Joe, skipping...

Nick went back to the keyboard; squeezing any song writing in that he could; 'you never know when we'll need a new song' was Nick's argument.

When they arrived at the club, they all looked amazing. Jonas were wearing jeans, a blazer and a shirt, Nick in blue, Kevin in green and Joe in yellow, Stella was wearing a red dress that hugged her beautiful figure. Danielle was studying and Macy was training so neither of them could come out tonight. They all entered the club confidently. Nick hated the atmosphere immediately and headed straight over to the bar to go over some of his lyrics, never miss an opportunity eh? Kevin, Stella and Joe were straight to the dance floor.

Nick ordered a diet coke and settled down to try to block out the loud music.

Half an hour later, Nick had got not further with the lyrics, grown a massive headache from the music and started doodling 'Jonas' over a scrap bit of paper. He heard someone sigh from his right; a girl was sitting next to him, slouched over the bar like he was, just as fed up.

"Hi." Nick started conversation.

"Hey," The girl sighed.

"Headache?" Nick presumed. She nodded. "Dragged here unwillingly?" She nodded again.

"What nice friends I have." She joked. Nick laughed. She was wearing a beautiful Annie coloured dress (blue-y yellow-y) and her light brown almost blonde wavy hair hung loosely round her face, her long fringe shadowing one of her eyes, but Nick noticed the brilliant blue.

"My name's Nick, let me buy you a drink." He offered.

"Thanks. Diet coke please." The girl said when the bar tender came over.

"What's your name?" Nick asked.

"Annabelle, but my friends call me Annie."

"Annie," Nick breathed, admiring her name.

"You're from that band, aren't you? What is it, Jonas?"

"Yeah," Nick smiled.

"My friends love you. They better not find you or you'll get trampled."

"Nah, it's alright. It's good to know the fans care." Nick smiled. "You're not a fan then?"

"I like your music, I just can't think straight with all this noise. I'm more a photographer than a musician anyway." Annie smiled.

"That sounds cool." Nick smiled. As he got to know Annie better he realised how much more he was enjoying his time in the stuffy club. 20 minutes later, Annie announced she needed the bathroom.

She'd left her camera on the bar, Nick turned it on and had a look at the photos; there were some typical shots of scenery and all that then some clever shots, dramatic shots. She must have got her friends to dress up because they were wearing beautiful white dresses standing in various places in a field and by a stream, in the late summer afternoon the shots were spectacular.

"I'm back." Annie announced. Nick turned off the camera and put it back on the counter.

"Those are some really good pictures." Nick said.

"Thanks, I was wondering, I have this project at school, English, personal passion, photography, I was wondering if maybe, I could take some pictures of you and you're brothers in action, you know so I can get a bit more variety of shots." Annie concluded, having a sip of her drink.

"That would be cool. We have a mini stage in our room, it's really cool." Nick smiled.

"Great." Annie beamed. "You go to Horace Mantis academy don't you?"

"Yup." Nick answered.

"That's why my friends mention you so much. So do I."

"That's awesome! I've never seen you around?"

"I know, I spend most of my time in the art rooms with my friends telling me I should be more sociable."

"You interested in music? Play any instruments?" _please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!_ Nick thought.

"I'm taking music. And no, but I'd love to learn the guitar."

"Maybe I could teach you?"

"That'd be great." Annie smiled.

"Can I borrow your camera?" Nick asked.

"Why?" Annie asked.

"Because Kevin, Joe and Stella and some other people are doing the Macarena on stage and I need something to use against them." Nick said, Annie handed him the camera, suddenly thrilled she'd agreed to this loopy idea. The other people were her friends.

After Annie put the camera away, her and Nick moved away from school conversation. 20 minutes later, Annie had gone paler, quieter and had an empty glass in her hand.

"Nick, I don't feel too good."

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I've got a headache and I feel sick."

"I'll bet the loud music isn't helping," Annie nodded to agree with him. "We'll get a cab home, just let me leave a message for Joe." Nick finished. Annie nodded. They moved to the door, left a note with the bouncer who'd struggle through all the people so Nick didn't have to. Annie texted her friends.

It was pitch black outside and no cabs were available. Nick noticed a backstreet and recognised the other end, knowing a cab would be available the other end.

"This way." He gently guided Annie with his hand in the small of her back. She was shivering. Nick shrugged off his jacket, placing it over Annie's shoulders. He was fine in a ¾ length sleeved shirt. Annie took in the warmth and smell of Nick's jacket, it smelled like Nick did (go figure); shampoo, cologne and that one 'Nick' thing that Annie couldn't put her finger on. "I wonder what could make you so ill," He muttered to Annie sympathetically, rubbing her back gently.

"Dunno. Can we stop for a minute?" Annie asked. Nick nodded. She went and stood by the round brick wall, leaning her back against it. Nick did the same thing. He noticed a suspicious man enter the backstreet and hoped he would pass by the teens. As he got closer, Nick could smell alcohol and nicotine, and it disgusted him.

"Like the present I left for your girlfriend?" The man asked with a sly smile. Nick connected the dots.

**Sorry for the grammatical errors that are more than likely to be there :/**

**Please review! I don't get many :(**

**Thanks for reading**

**~SalJCDKSL xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

"You spiked her drink." He didn't deny the girlfriend thing.

"Maybe it was a little strong, is she even old enough to drink?" He teased Annie. She muttered something incoherent.

"Neither of us are." Nick replied through his teeth.

"Hey don't get angry with me! It's Friday night! I got bored. Let your curlers down granny!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, I'm a guy!" Nick emphasised.

"Yeah, but your hair still looks curled." The guy was getting closer to Annie. She was all but unconscious and the guy looked like he was in a manipulating mood.

"Leave her alone!" Nick demanded as Annie batted the guys hand away from her face.

"So menacing, tall, dark, handsome, 'Leave her alone!' wait till the papers see this Nick." The guy smiled. Annie slapped him. He put his strong hand round her neck. Nick reacted by punching him round the ear. He didn't move his hand from Annie's neck and punched Nick round the nose. Blood started pouring before Nick was unconscious. He'd been knocked out. "Excuse me a minute darling'." The guy smiled a toothy smile as he went over to Nick and Annie got her breath back. The guy pulled out a knife and slit Nick's wrist before dragging him to a dumpster and handcuffing him to it. Then the guy (let's call him Carl, for the sake of it) 'casually' stepped on Nick's ankle, hearing a pretty satisfying click on his way back to Annie. She was still breathless when Carl went back over to her. He grabbed her neck again and pushed her head back on the rough brickwork, blood trickled down the back of her neck. He then pulled her back forward and threw her on the ground of the alleyway, hearing another satisfying crack as her forehead hit the jagged, kicked up concrete. She turned to look up at Carl, he jumped on her ankle and she screamed.

"No!" Nick exclaimed, he'd swung back round to consciousness but couldn't move. Tears streamed down his cheeks due to the blood running off his arm, the scratches on his back from where he'd been dragged, his ankle throbbed from where it had been stepped on and he feared for Annie.

"Mr Lucas, I'm glad you're with us to see this." Carl smiled, drawing his knife. Annie's wide eyes met Nick's, she was pleading for him to help. The handcuffs rattled and created a burning sensation on Nick's wrist, it was so tightly done up. Carl placed his knife under Annie's ribs, slowly drawing a jagged line across her stomach down to her hip. Annie screamed in agony.

"No!" Nick begged. Carl threw the knife to one side and picked Annie up, throwing her against the wall. Nick heard cracks and looked away from Annie's limp body. Nick turned back to look at the club, he needed to get someone's attention. He saw 3 figures; in the blur that Nick could see he couldn't recognise them. He turned back to look at Annie, he couldn't see clearly but 'Carl' was on top of her, and it didn't look good. Nick turned to the figures and tried to recognise them again. He didn't notice Carl disappear, leaving a lit match next to Annie, to burn her.

"Hey! Help! Help!" Nick called. They slowly turned. The flames lapped at Annie's clothes. "Please help us!" Nick shouted. The 3 figures ran over. Nick recognised them as Kevin, Joe and Stella before he passed out.

Joe, Kevin and Stella panicked. The dialled 911 and found a fire extinguisher to put out the fire that, at the centre, was Annie. An ambulance and the Police soon arrived, freeing Nick and taking the young pair of teens to hospital. Joe rung Mr and Mrs Lucas, meeting them at the hospital, directed straight to Nick's room. He was conscious and panicky.

"Where's Annie? What happened to her? She was burning,"

"Nick, calm down!" Joe tried to soothe his brother.

"Is she dead?" Nick whispered.

"We don't know. Don't think so." Joe answered. His parents talking to a Doctor.

"Nick what happened? Who's that girl?" Kevin asked.

"I met her at the club. We got talking, I really like her. She went to the bathroom then didn't feel well, so I was going to take her home. Some guy was stalking us, he'd spiked her drink, and he attacked us. He knocked me out and did some stuff to Annie and made me watch while he attacked her some more. I think he... it was terrible." Nick whined.

"I'll go see if she's ok." Stella whispered. When they'd arrived at the scene, she'd burst into tears to see one of her closest friends like this, she didn't recognise the girl. She was ushered to the intensive care unit after asking about Annie, she only had to stand at the door to see the damage that had been caused to Annie. Her forehead was red and scabby and Doctors were trying to bandage her middle. Burn's covered Annie's arms and Stella put her hand over her mouth. She daren't go any closer or she'd start crying again. Stella practically ran back to Nick's room, he was trying to walk around though limping. He looked up.

"How was she?" He asked hopefully. Stella didn't want to disappoint him. She took a deep breath.

"She's in intensive care." Stella whispered. Nick's face fell.

"Is she conscious yet?" Nick asked, summoning the little hope he had left. Stella shook her head. "I feel terrible." Nick admitted, sitting on the bed.

"Do you want more painkillers, sweetie?" Sandy asked.

"Not that kind of terrible." Nick muttered.

"Why'd you feel guilty?" Kevin asked.

"Because I didn't do anything." Nick whispered.

"Dude, you were handcuffed to a dumpster with blood trickling down your arm. You _couldn't_ help her!" Joe emphasised. Nick looked up at him. "And we all know you would have done everything to help her."

"Is it that obvious?" Nick asked.

"Yes." His Dad chipped in. Nick smiled. "Well, you were very eager." Tom shrugged.

"I want to see her." Nick announced, getting back up onto his feet.

"No Nick. The Doctor said you're injuries are minor but you need to rest." Sandy stopped him. It was midnight. Nick nodded and climbed into his bed for the night. His Mom kissed his forehead and ushered the family out. Nick drifted easily but his unconscious was haunted by what happened outside the club.

**Review please :)**

**~SalJCDKSL**


	3. Chapter 3

Nick woke at 10 'o' clock the next morning. A fresh pair of clothes were waiting on the chair. He hobbled over and took the clothes to the bathroom to get changed. Overnight a nurse had put a stretchy support on his ankle. He hopped around the room while trying to put his jeans on and the baggy T-Shirt didn't aggravate the slit on his forearm. Upon entering his ward again, a Doctor was waiting.

"Mr Lucas, how're you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine, a bit achy, and a little traumatised and worried beyond belief about Annie but other than that great." Nick answered, a hint of sarcasm creeping into his voice towards the man who interrupted his eagerness to hobble on down to intensive care.

"Right. I'll take you to Miss Taylor's ward." The Doctor said. Nick followed as quickly as he could, wondering if Annie was conscious yet. The Doctor left Nick at the door. He limped and sat on a chair to Annie's right. He rested his good ankle on the side of the bed, his knee half bent. Annie looked worse than she had the night before. There was a wet towel on the bed side table, Nick picked it up, gently brushed Annie's fringe out her eyes and very delicately placed the towel on Annie's forehead. She stirred, Nick didn't move. Her eyes opened, flicking almost immediately to Nick. Her hand rose to her forehead, barely touching it yet she winced.

"H-h-h-how? W-wh-where? Wh-who?" She stuttered and was shaking. "Who are you? What happened?" Tears and pleading in her high pitched panicky voice.

"You don't remember?"

"Nothing." Nick didn't know where to start. "What happened to your arm?"

"The same thing that happened to…" Nick trailed off. He pulled Annie's sheets back, her shirt up. She gasped. The nurses had given up trying to bandage Annie's middle last night when they realised it would be easier when she was conscious. She looked up at Nick's face.

"You're that guy from that band…" Annie trailed.

"Jonas. Yeah, my name's Nick Lucas." Nick was devastated that she didn't remember him nor the amazing time they'd had together.

"What happened? How did I meet you?" Annie asked again. Nick sighed.

"We were at a club. You and I met at the bar, our friends had dragged us there and we both hated it. I bought you a drink, we got talking and conversation flowed." Nick smiled to himself. "You went to the bathroom and some guy spiked your drink while I wasn't looking. You came back and we talked about how football is a pointless game, that I'd give you guitar lessons and how we could maybe play golf together sometime. Then you admitted you didn't feel well, I left a message for Joe, Stella and Kevin, you text your friends and we left the club. There weren't any cabs so I thought I knew a backstreet where we could find one. I gave you my blazer; you were shivering in the beautiful blue green dress you were wearing. You asked if we could stop for a minute, I figured you felt dizzy. I noticed a dodgy guy enter the alleyway the same direction we'd come from. You were barely aware of him. He started taunting us; you gathered your strength and tried to defy him. He tried to strangle you and I tried to punch him. He punched me back and knocked me out. I woke up about 3 minutes later handcuffed to a dumpster, blood dripping down my arm, my ankle throbbing and my heart pounding, worried about you. You had blood running down your face and back and bruises round your neck. Then he slashed your stomach with his knife. He ditched the weapon, picked you up and threw you against the wall. It was terrible. I turned to look for someone to help us, my vision had blurred. I saw the guy practically lying on top of you and, I think he raped your unconscious body. I called for help again. The guy lit a match by your body, your clothes engulfing the flame. I passed out and woke up here." Nick recalled his detailed account.

"He, r-raped me?" Annie stuttered. Nick hated seeing her in such distress. Annie tried to sit up but struggled, Nick helped her. Her back was leaning on the head of the bed. Nick pulled her into a tight hug and she hugged him back, unsure of his identity. Nick could feel how weak she was, and how cautious; she didn't remember him.

"I'm sorry," Nick apologised.

"For what? Telling me exactly what happened as it was? I'd rather you were honest than filling my mind with pointless drivel."

"No. For not doing something more when,"

"Nick," Annie interrupted. "You're here now. That's all I care." Annie smiled. Nick slid his hand in hers. Their eyes met. "So what happened with us last night?" Annie asked, pulling her hand out of Nick's, for her this was their first meeting.

"You asked me if you could take some pictures of my brothers and I for your English project, your personal passion was photography. You said you were taking music though didn't excel and would like to play the guitar, I offered to teach you. I wondered if maybe you'd take some of your dramatic pictures for our next album cover but never got the chance to ask. We took pictures of our friends doing the Macarena on stage." Nick laughed to himself. Annie was smiling.

"I fell for you." She stated.

"You remember?" Nick asked.

"No. I don't want to. But I know I'd love a guy like you, you're really sweet, no one's ever remembered so much about me before. But I guess I ruined that by not remembering." Annie sighed.

"Never." Nick whispered, finding Annie's weak grip again. She met his gaze.

"Where do we stand then?" Annie asked, wanting to be clear of all the details. Nick remained silent. "We could give it a go?"

"What if it goes wrong?"

**Please review! Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

"We'd go back to not knowing each other." They both sighed. "It would be awkward anyway, considering everything that's happened."

"Close your eyes." Nick stated.

"Why?" Annie asked, confused by the sudden change of topic.

"Please," Nick pleaded. Annie shut her eyes. Nick leant over and gently placed his lips on hers. Initially, Annie flinched. She soon relaxed into Nick's soft, warm lips. They pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes.

"That wasn't awkward," Annie stated.

"It was," Nick couldn't find words to describe it.

"My baby," A woman's tearful voice said from the door. Nick didn't recognise her. She was heavily pregnant, late 30's, bags under her eyes and obvious worry on her face.

"Hi Mom," Annie sighed. The woman waddled over to Annie's bed and sat opposite Nick.

"Where have you been, I was so worried!" Annie's Mom was already crying silent tears.

"I went to a club last night with,"

"A club? I thought I told you not to after last time."

"Mom!" Annie emphasised. "I'm 17!"

"And who's this; your boyfriend?"

Annie looked at Nick, he nodded slightly. "I guess so."

"I thought I said no boyfriends till you were 21?"

"So what you can have 2 guys falling all over you but I can't have one?" Annie exclaimed. Her Mom's face hardened.

"Mrs Taylor?" A Doctor asked. "May I have a word?" Mrs Taylor nodded and left. Annie sighed and looked at where her Mom was just sitting.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"My parents are divorcing. My Mom cheated on my Dad, and didn't admit it till she was 4 months pregnant with another man." Annie sighed. "So I ran away. I've been staying with a different friend every night, telling them my parents were out of town."

"Why'd you do it?" Nick asked. Annie said nothing. "Why?" He repeated.

"To escape." Annie interrupted. Nick was listening. "I was sick of all the fighting, and aggression, and drinking, my Dad took up smoking and my Mom kept moaning at him, saying it was bad for the baby, then he'd just go on about it wasn't his. I was caught in the crossfire." Annie whispered. "Nick my family is falling apart." She finished.

"Is that what you think?" Annie's Mom reappeared. Nick put his hand back in Annie's, entwining his fingers with hers, though she barely held on.

"Mom, I,"

"Forget it Annabelle, go live with your father when he leaves."

"No, Mom, please," Annie pleaded but her Mom had already left. "I don't want to go to Seattle." Annie whispered.

"You can't go to Seattle!" Nick protested. "Not now."

"I don't want to. Never did. But where else can I go?"

"You could come stay with us. Try and sort things out with your Mom…" Nick suggested.

"I couldn't stay with you, and Mom won't forgive me until she's happily married with Rob and waving the ring in front of my face."

"It wouldn't be a problem,"

"It wouldn't be right."

"How about we take it one day at a time. You'll be staying here for a while anyway." Nick added. Annie stretched her arms out, examining the red scabby burns.

"I'm glad I don't remember getting these. But I," She trailed.

"But you what?"

"But I wish I remembered the night meeting you." Nick looked around the room, remembering the photo's they'd taken of their friends, the couple they'd taken of themselves. He picked up the camera. "We took pictures?" Annie asked. Nick nodded. Annie flicked through the photos. "What are Zoë, Tash and Lexi doing on the stage?"

"The Macarena." Nick answered. "My friends are there too. There were a little tipsy. They'll probably be a bit hung over today." Nick joked.

"It was only last night?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I just thought it had been longer. You looked like you'd waited."

"I was really worried." Nick whispered.

"That's so sweet." Annie blushed. Nick squeezed her hand.

"I have been named the 'sensitive one'."

"And what would that make your brothers?"

"'The ladies man' and 'the odd one'. Assign to a brother as you will." Annie laughed. Nick cleared his throat. "Annie, I'm not sure how to word this, but we've been friends for," Nick looked at his watch. "Almost 10 minutes now." Annie laughed. "I thought maybe we could,"

"Yes." Annie interrupted.

"You don't even know what I was going to say?" Nick asked.

"Something along the lines of asking me out." She shrugged and smiled. Nick beamed.

"Whoa, nick's smiling what happened?" Joe asked, swaggering into the room confidently.

"Nothing." Nick dismissed it quickly.

"Course." Kevin saw through the obvious lie.

"So, Annie, I'm Joe, that's Kevin, how're you feeling?"

"Meh. And hi." Annie smiled.

"That bad, eh?" Kevin asked. Annie nodded.

"Nick we brought this from home for you." Joe said, pulling something from behind his back.

"My guitar," Nick breathed. "Thanks guys."

"We knew you'd want it." Kevin smiled.

"Guys you know I'm allowed home today right?" Nick asked.

"Oh," Joe muttered.

"Obviously not." Nick sighed. Another Doctor appeared at the door.

"Where's Sapphire gone?" He asked.

"Who's Sapphire?" joe asked quietly.

"my Mom." Annie answered.

"She left a while ago. Work to do at home, I think she said." Nick lied.

"Aah, I see, thank you." The Doctor left, barely believing the lie.

"Thank you." Annie whispered.

"I'm hungry. Anyone want anything to eat?" Kevin asked.

"No thanks." Nick and Annie answered at the same time.

"Ok. I'll be back in 10." Kevin left.

"So what's going on with you two?" Joe asked seriously, not teasing Nick for a change. Annie sighed. Nick took a deep breath and looked up at his brother standing above him.

Nick nodded. He didn't want to tell Joe about the kiss just yet.

"So you've actually got somewhere with a girl nick?" Joe teased. Nick rolled his eyes and Annie squeezed his hand. "Finally! I mean, how long were you going to take?" Joe exclaimed.

"Ouch, how loud?" Annie exclaimed. Joe's eyes scrunched up, he wasn't particularly loud…

**Please review xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

"Annie he wasn't that loud." Nick told her in confusion.

"She's tired. It must be playing tricks on her hearing." The same Doctor at the door said.

"Sorry Annie." Joe apologised. She looked at Nick.

"Lie down, sleep." He whispered. Annie nodded once, lay down and closed her eyes. The Doctor approached Joe and Nick.

"Mr Lucas, you were here when Mrs Taylor left?"

"It's a personal thing between Annie and her mom," Nick started.

"Yes but right now Mr Lucas, Miss Taylor is in our care. We need to know."

"They had an argument. Annie's parents are in the process of divorcing and her Mom is pregnant with another man's baby. Annie's struggling to cope." Nick explained. Joe's eyes widened.

"Thank you Mr Lucas." The Doctor rushed away, it was obvious Nick just wanted to be with Annie, without being reminded that she was in such dire medical care. He resumed his position next to her bed.

"I'm back." Kevin exclaimed.

"Ssssshhhh!" Nick and Joe whispered; their fingers in front of their mouths.

"Annie's asleep!" Nick added.

"Oh, sorry." Kevin apologised.

"No, I'm not." Nick heard a small voice from below.

"On second thoughts, yes Kevin, some food would be great, come with me!" Joe walked out, dragging Kevin by the back of his collar.

Nick and Annie were alone.

"You have your guitar." Annie stated.

"That I do." Nick agreed, placing it on his knee. "What shall I play?" he asked.

"Anything." Jade replied. Nick started playing a peaceful melody that Annie recognised as a chart song she'd heard the other day.

Nick started singing.

_Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining.  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying.  
She's so beautiful and I tell her every day._

Jade started singing the next verse.

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment him, he won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that he don't see what I see  
But every time he asks me do I look ok,  
I say,_

Nick sang the first part of the chorus.

_When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change,  
'Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are._

Annie joined in with a harmony.

_And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while,  
Cause, girl (boy) you're amazing,  
Just the way you are_

Nick sang again.

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

Nick held the last note as Annie sang again.

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

Nick and Annie sang together.

_When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change,  
'Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are._

_And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while,  
Cause, girl (boy) you're amazing,  
Just the way you are_

**(Nick)** _The way you are,  
_**(Annie)** _The way you are,  
_**(Nick)** _Girl, you're amazing  
_**(Nick and Annie)** _Just the way you are_

Nick and Annie sang together again.

_When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change,  
'Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are._

Nick sang alone, Annie was falling asleep to the sound of his voice.

_And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while,  
Cause, girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are_

Annie was sound asleep. Nick smiled; she looked peaceful. He put the guitar down and hobbled out the room, meeting Joe and Kevin outside. They smiled.

"Since when was she such a good singer?" Kevin asked. Joe slapped him. "Sorry." Kevin apologised.

"You were really cute, you're learning bro!"

"They're doing Les Misérables at school aren't they? Dude you should go for it!" Kevin enthused. Nick shrugged.

"Right now I don't care. I just want her to get better." Nick stated.

"We all do." Joe backed up.

"hey guys," Stella joined them. "How is she?"

"She's sleeping." Kevin answered.

"So you've talked to her?" Stella asked, addressing Nick.

"Talked, sang, kissed..." Joe listed.

"Kissed?" Stella got excited.

"Dude!" Nick emphasised.

"Anyway!" Stella emphasised, destroying a fight before it was born. "How're _you_ Nick?"

"Limping." He answered.

"And emotionally?" Stella asked.

"Worried." He whispered.

"Nick, she'll be ok." Joe reassured him.

"But what if," Nick started.

"Don't even go there. You'll worry yourself further." Kevin stopped him.

"Hey, is Annabelle Taylor's ward near here?" 3 girls asked the brothers and their friend.

"Yeah, just in there." Nick turned towards them. Their faces turn sour. One stepped forward and slapped him.

"How could you do this to her? It's your fault she's here, you jerk!" She shouted at Nick. His face turned red with embarrassment and anger.

"I tried to help I swear." He whispered.

"Oi, leave him alone, have you not noticed he's injured too. He tried everything to help her. She's asleep anyway." Joe shouted, defending his brother. Nick looked ashamed; the girls blaming him didn't help.

"Whatever." The apparent lead girl answered, going into Annie's ward. The other two followed. A single tear rolled down Nick's cheek.

"I should of," He started.

"Leave it Nick. You did everything you could've." Kevin interrupted. Nick just stood there looking guilty, Joe and Kevin were surprised 1) That those girls weren't ever remotely headachy or hung over after the amount of alcohol they'd seen them consume, 2) they didn't even know what happened, how could they accuse Nick of anything? And 3) that they didn't thank Nick for saving Annie's life.

"They're right." Nick stated.

"No way Nick!" Kevin protested.

"You saved her _life!_" Stella emphasised.

"And Annie herself told you there was nothing else you could have done." Joe reminded.


	6. Chapter 6

"She didn't remember anything." Nick whispered.

"Nick," Stella started. Nick knew this was either going to be really deep or somehow really shallow information Stella was about to give. "You managed to persuade her she liked you, just by telling her what happened last night. Stop beating yourself up!" Nick smiled, well, a little smile anyway.

"Thanks Stells."

"Now I'm going to give those girls a good talking too!" Stella announced. Joe grabbed her.

"Oh no you don't. Nick, you have to tell them what happened." Nick nodded and cautiously entered Annie's ward.

"Excuse me," He whispered. The girls looked up, their faces hardened. "I just thought you'd like to know what happened and that I tried to help her I really did." Nick felt tears in his eyes but kept them at bay. The three girls were sitting in a line with their backs to the door.

"Do you mind if we listen?" Kevin asked from the door. The girls nodded.

Joe, Kevin and Stella sat opposite Zoe, Tash and Lexi; Annie's three friends. Nick sat at the foot of the bed and explained what happened in as much detail as he had to Annie earlier, adding a little information about the conversation this morning. His eyes didn't tear away from Annie's heaving chest; it was his only way of telling she was still alive.

He did manage to leave out the kiss thought. When he'd finished the room was silent.

"Sorry Nick," Zoe, the lead friend, apologised. "We, I, shouldn't have accused you or blamed you for what happened. We should have kept an eye on her last night."

"NO. I'm fed up or 'I should of'. It was the jerk that attacked us' fault."

"Well said Nick." Joe smiled. Stella was getting a pack of tissues out her bag. Lexi, who was closest to Annie's head, heard a low groaning.

"Lex?" Annie mumbled. "Where's Nick?" He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed by her head, technically behind her.

"I'm here, don't worry." Nick soothed her, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I thought you'd left, like my Mom did," Annie trailed off.

"Never." Nick whispered. "We're all here for you, even if she's not."

"All?" Annie tore her eyes away from nick and identified each person; old friends and new.

"I'm Stella, by the way." Stella chipped in.

"Hi Stella." Annie smiled, her eyes meeting Nick's again.

"We'll come back later." Tash whispered. "Leave you two in peace." They all got up and left.

"They hate seeing me." Annie whispered, knowing Nick could hear every word.

"The hate seeing you _like this_." Nick emphasised.

"As did my Mom, and you."

"I don't like seeing you in pain, but I'm looking forward to seeing your progression back to full health. No matter how gradual."

"But what if,"

"No. You will recover. I can't bear the thought of you not." A tear trickled down Nick's cheek. Annie rested her hand by his ear and wiped the lone tear away with her thumb.

"I hate it when you cry. It just shows that you're thinking of the same outcome I am." _But you're so dang cute when you cry!_ Annie thought.

"Nick put his hand on Annie's waist and pulled her body closer to his, he felt the bandage around her middle under her baggy hospital gown.

"Kiss me." Annie whispered.

"Your wish is my command." Nick answered, his soft lips tenderly brushing Annie's cut ones.

Nick's POV **(A/N I know! First POV change, I had to ;])**

I hate her pain, I love her presence. But my brothers are here, her friends are here, no school till the day after tomorrow (It's Saturday), I didn't want to change anything right now.

My tongue gently brushed her lips and they parted and let me in; breaking through an only partially existing barrier. Confidence being the emotional barrier. I met her last night… how is this happening? It's happening so quickly.

And I love it.

I love her.

We sat there, kissing, for what felt like nowhere _near_ long enough, but Annie pulled away.

"We're being watched." She whispered. I looked at the door; Joe was standing there, leaning on the door frame and smiling smugly.

"How the hell did you know that?" I asked, she'd had her back to the door. She pointed behind me. I saw a full length mirror; I wasn't sure why there was one in this room though, because Annie can't walk yet…

"That was still kinda freaky though." Joe added. "So you two have got a little further than implied with a nod Nick?"

"Maybe…" I trailed. I didn't want to tell him about the kiss yet but I guess now I don't have to.

"Now Annie," Joe started, placing his large hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, standing over her he was quite menacing. "If you break his heart, you'll have me and Kevin to answer to you got that?" He said harshly. She nodded quickly. Joe's face broke into a smile. "I'm kidding!" He emphasised.

"He-he." Annie smiled weakly, not quite believing the joke. I laughed that she was 'scared' of my brother. We all sat in a silence, I was still holding Annie close to me, in the vain hope that Joe would take the hint and leave.

"So, I'll leave you two to it."

"That's what you said last time Joe."

"Yeah but I'll stop eavesdropping this time." He shouted over his shoulder on his way out.

"That's better." I whispered. "Now where were we?" I asked.

"I believe we were just…" Annie trailed as she let her lips touch mine, her tongue resuming its place in my mouth as it had been before.

This was indescribable! That kiss was magical, and even that doesn't describe it as it should be.

It's that feeling you get when you _know_ you're with the right person, and you know you'll never feel that way about anyone else.

And you never want to let them go.

**Please review xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Nick's POV

The day went on and I spent all of it getting to know Annie. I ended up sitting at the head of her bed and she was sitting between my legs, I'd stroke her hair and she'd drop in and out of sleep, but I knew she needed it to get better. Joe and Kevin came in sometimes but Zoe, Tash and Lexi had cleared off soon after their arrival.

The day sped by and soon enough my parents were here to take me and my brothers home.

Like I wanted to leave.

"Nick, you're recovering too." My Mom had said.

"But, Mom," Was the only argument I'd been allowed to contribute.

"Nick, we have a tour to plan, and only 3 weeks left to plan it." My Dad added softly. He was right, as per usual. Did I really want to leave now? It is a _world_ tour.

"Okay." I agreed, looking forward to going back to my Nick-shaped bed.

"You can come back tomorrow." Dad told me. I nodded once, not breathing a word. I'd only be interviewed later by Kevin and Joe. I walked, limped, out to the car without meeting any of my families gaze though feeling their curious eyes burning me where I walked. It was almost patronising when Dad tried to help me into the car, only bringing back memories of what happened last night. I looked up into the night sky, wondering whether the jerk that did this to Annie was seeing the same stars, the same spheres of fire burning billions of trillions of miles away.

Why would he have such reason to do that?

Mom told me the CSI were analysing the clothes that Annie and I had been wearing last night to find traces of finger prints that weren't our own. I wanted the guy to be punished, yeah, but I didn't think it would take this much to get to that conclusion.

He must be as slippery as a rubber duck in the bath if they hadn't found him; it's the CSI we're talking about!

It was almost murder! Almost… maybe attempted is a better word.

Dad had told me that only a couple of small-scale magazines had discovered what happened last night, though most of the National Newspapers will probably know by morning.

This might actually ruin my career.

Joe and Kevin are fine! Then again they did get drunk at a club…

That night, Dad, Kevin, Joe and I sat round a table, discussing things for the tour while Mom amused Frankie and kept him out the way. I really couldn't concentrate on anything to do with the band and my ankle throbbed from walking without caution to the car at the hospital. Though I do wish I could have stayed longer.

I was slumped over the table, my chin resting on my hands. I soon moved so my ear was resting on my arm. I fell asleep.

_I woke up a few hours later with a blanket gently laid over my shoulders. I shrugged it off and stretched my arms above my head as I yawned. I noticed everything was dark; I looked over at the large kitchen clock. 1:15am. Great._

"_You awake Nick?" Someone asked, my brain was too sleepy to register who it was._

"_Yeah." I said, standing up, seeing Annie sitting on the couch, waiting for me. She was pale and the bruises around her neck were noticeable in the dark. She was wearing a hoodie with the sleeves rolled up and the scars on her forearms were more emphasised. Her ankle was in a cast and resting on the coffee table. Then I felt someone breathe on my shoulder._

"_Boo." They exclaimed. I screamed and jumped backward, away from him. "Remember me Nick?" he asked. It was the guy from outside the club. "I tried to kill Annie but _you_ got in the way. I'm going to get her Nick, then I'm coming for YYYOOOOOOUUUUUU!" He sounded like he was trying to be a ghost from some old movie, but it was still creepy in the dark of the firehouse. Annie collapsed on the sofa and I rushed to her side. Her heart had stopped beating. A transparent white figure rose from her chest. It was her in some sort of ghost form._

"_You killed me Nick. If it wasn't for you I'd have died that night, I wouldn't have had to live through all that pain before I, inevitably, died. Feeling guilty?" She was taunting me._

"_No. No I tried to save you!" I exclaimed, pleading my cause._

"_What would I have preferred? To live in pain, or to die a quick death. Doesn't matter. I died anyway." She was right up in my face, her usually gentle features hard, her eye brows lowered and an evil smirk rested on her face._

"_Please, no," I sounded unbelievably desperate and pathetic, but I was being ganged up on by the ghost of my dead girlfriend and her murderer; what was I supposed to do?_

"_If you weren't there Nick, Annie's Mom wouldn't hate her. If you weren't there Nick, she wouldn't have had to move to Seattle. If you weren't there Nick, her parents wouldn't be suffering the loss of their only child." The Murderer taunted._

"_No! I only tried to save her! Out of kindness!" I screamed. "No! No! No!" I called. Annie's ghost had faded back into her body and the murderer was coming towards me with a small knife. He was running at me, pointing the knife straight at me. I screamed and the knife hit me._

I screamed again and jerked awake. I looked up at the kitchen clock; 1:15 am. A blanket draped over my shoulders.

"Nick you awake?" A voice asked me. I was too scared from my nightmare to register who it was. "Nick, are you ok?" Macy. What was she doing here so late? "Nick? Nick!" Macy exclaimed. I blacked out.

**Please review xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Nick's POV

I woke up in hospital the next day. The bright light of the sun reflected off the white room and momentarily blinded my sleepy eyes.

"Nick!" I heard several exclamations of. I moaned to show I'd heard and didn't feel like talking. What'd happened?

"What happened?" I repeated the question when my brain failed to answered.

"You passed out last night." Macy told me.

"Oh yeah. Why were you there at 1 in the morning?"

"Stella said she was sleeping over, still awake and bored. My parents were out." Macy shrugged. Typically girly sleepover stuff basically.

"Oh right."

"Why'd I pass out?" I asked.

"Doctor Miller says you've suffered some kind of shock." Mom explained.

"Must be late reactions from the incident outside the club." I said, though I knew it was the strangeness of the nightmare. I'd tell Joe and Kevin later.

"Aah, Mr Lucas, you're awake." A man in a long white coat said from the door. I presume he was Doctor Miller.

"Yeah. Can I go see Annie?" I asked, my mind flitting immediately back to my _girlfriend_. Oh how I loved to say that. Mom's face went pale white and no one said anything. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Now's not the time Nick." Dad silenced me.

"If its ok, I'd like to run some tests on Nick, just to double check everything's ok." Doctor Miller tried to distract me but now I was worried. I didn't say anything; I'd go see her later.

Doctor Miller was very thorough in his tests;' he took a blood test, my blood pressure, made me breathe into a test tube, checked my eyes, my tonsils, my reaction time (which was immaculate by the way) then he asked me a load of questions to make sure I hadn't suffered minor amnesia when I'd fallen last night.

"Why do you think you passed out Mr Lucas?" he asked.

"From the incident outside the club." I answered, sticking with my previous answer.

"That would've happened immediately Mr Lucas, I can see there's something else. A nightmare maybe?" Hit the nail on the head. I nodded. "What was it about Nick?" I sighed. "You don't have to tell me."

"It was about Annie." Doctor Miller stiffened when I mentioned her name, though I pretended not to notice. "I'd fallen asleep and in the dream I woke up in the middle of the night. Annie was there, though her condition had worsened since I left yesterday. Someone breathed on my shoulder and it was the guy from the club. He told me I got in the way of his attempted murder, and that he was coming for me. It was dark in the firehouse and it was really creepy. Annie collapsed, I ran to her side and she was dead. Then her ghost rose out of her body and she told me it was my fault she was dead. They were both taunting me. Accusing me of things that was indirectly my fault. Then he killed me, the guy. And I woke up." I finished.

"That sounds terrible Nick." Doctor Miller comforted.

"I just feel guilty. I was haunted by the images of Annie's dead body that my imagination had created."

"It's understandable Mr Lucas. Lingering heart ache over loved ones, even though yours was just a dream, a nightmare." Doctor Miller went psychologist on me.

"Can I go home?" I asked.

"We'll wait for the results of your blood test and you can try to make your way through the hordes of screaming fans if you wish, yes." Doctor Miller smiled and left me alone in my ward.

I sat in the centre of my bed, legs crossed, facing the window, my back to the door. I started humming, a mindless tune filling the silence.

Joe, Kevin, Stella and Macy appeared back at my door. I looked over at the clock on the wall. 2:00pm; Mom, Dad and Frankie must still be having lunch.

"Where's Annie?" I asked, sensing my friends presence, knowing there was something they wanted to tell me but weren't sure how to word.

None of them breathed a word. I turned to face them. Stella's eyes were red and Macy looked sad; normally she'd be all over us!

"Well?" I demanded. Joe and Kevin looked sad, guilty and still slightly hung over from the night before last.

I was starting to worry; something tragic must have happened and they didn't want to tell me.

"Please?" My voice brimmed with tears and so did my eyes, expecting the worst so the blow would be less so.

"We're sorry Nick we really are." Kevin apologised in his sincere way.

"_What for?" _Anger lingered on my words, I could guess what was coming but when it was said it would hurt a thousand times more.

"I don't know how to explain it." Joe muttered.

"Explain _what?"_ Just tell me already.

"I'm going to find Doctor Miller." Kevin whispered. Joe followed. Stella and Macy came and sat on the bed with me. Stella put her arm over my shoulders and Macy placed her hand on my thigh that was dangling off the edge of the bed. I was now sitting with my feet firmly on the ground.

"What's happened?" I asked Stella; she'd tell me right?

"Doctor Miller can explain it better than any of us could." Stella whispered. Macy rubbed my leg and it was relaxing, though didn't diminish the tension all over my body.

Joe and Kevin followed Doctor Miller back into the room.

"Mr Lucas, your family inform me you had a close relationship with Miss Taylor?" I nodded at Doctor Miller's assumption.

Had?

"I regret to inform you Mr Lucas that Annabelle Taylor died last night. She caught a bad chest infection and her immune system was weak. Her parents are around, I'm not sure where." Doctor Miller informed.

I felt like my chest had punched and someone was pulling apart and ripping my heart, chipping off bit by bit with nail scissors. I forgot to breathe.

**Only one more chapter! Then I'm done.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited and alerted.**

**Please review!**

**~SalJCDKSL xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**3 Days Later**

Nick's POV

Today is the funeral of Annabelle Jayne Taylor; right now, me, Joe, Kevin, Stella, Macy, Mom and Dad were standing together. The pregnant lady, Annie's Mom, Sapphire, was crying into a man's chest, presumably her fiancée, I'd forgotten what Annie said his name was, Rob? A lone man stood as close to the grave as he could without going anywhere near Annie's Mom; presumably this was her Dad.

I'd been provided with a pack of tissues by Mom and, boy, did I need them.

I was crying from the first word though I remained remotely composed and let my tears fall freely and silently. Annie's Dad did the same.

By the sounds of it, Annie had lived a complicated life, and the club incident had caused the final blow. In a way, I was glad she was at peace, though my heart still ached.

I went forward as the coffin hit the ground and placed a single red rose on the coffin. I received a steely glare from Mrs Taylor but Mr Taylor smiled. I s'pose he was glad that someone cared as much as I did. And I still do.

We went to a reception room and the morbid 'party' began. I noticed Rob, Annie's Mom's 'partner' taking a bit more red wine than he needed. Though he did have a pregnant wife who'd daughter had just died. I remember the last words she said to Annie.

"_Nick my family is falling apart." Annie finished._

"_Is that what you think?" Annie's Mom reappeared. I put my hand back in Annie's, entwining my fingers with hers, though she barely held on._

"_Mom, I,"_

"_Forget it Annabelle, go live with your father when he leaves."_

"_No, Mom, please," Annie pleaded but her Mom had already left. "I don't want to go to Seattle." Annie whispered._

I can't imagine the guilt Mrs Taylor must be experiencing right now.

I was hanging around the food table, trying to detract myself from my family; I needed time alone.

Annie was so young, only 17 and her life was stolen. It was all over the news this morning; Nick Lucas and mystery girl attacked outside club. Girl dies. Nick feints with left over shock and breaks down when revealing that this girl, his girlfriend, has died. It was all the same. As they do on most news shows, they went to the streets and asked people their opinion.

Mostly it was snooty teenage girls saying; 'She wasn't pretty enough for him. Though I hope he's ok.' They'd often wink to the camera, probably thinking I was watching and now considering they know me. I hate it when they do that.

But Annie wasn't pretty, she was _beautiful_. Those girls are the ones I'd steer clear of, not the ones I'd go for.

A man approached me by the food table and introduced himself as Logan Taylor, Annie's Dad.

"I'm sorry, Mr Taylor," I automatically apologised.

"No, no, it's fine. I see your limping…?" He asked.

"Yeah. From the club thing."

"If you ever want any help in trying to walk on it, here's my card, I'm a physiotherapist." He handed me a small white, laminated card. I looked up at him and nodded my thanks. "You look like you knew Annie well."

"I met her 2 days before she died."

"Not so well then?"

"She was my girlfriend."

"Oh,"

"Do you not approve?" I asked.

"No, no, I'm glad she had someone to care since her mother was so strict with her." He Dad smiled slightly.

"Mr Taylor, I think she was happy when she died. Surely that's all we can wish for at this unfortunate event?" I don't know why I was so bold but something struck me about the loneliness in the man's eyes.

"Of course. I leave for Seattle next week; I wouldn't have wanted her to come with me. It wouldn't be fair on her." I could see Mr Taylor hated having to leave, but he couldn't bear to be around the woman that broke his heart; he _really_ loved Mrs Taylor soon-to-be Mrs-something-else. "Nick, Sapph asked me to pick a song that really represents what Annie stood for, but we both know there isn't _a_ song that sums up how wonderful Annie was. I think she'd like it if you sang a song for her." Mr Taylor burst out.

"I'd love to Mr Taylor." I put on a fake smile. What was a supposed to sing to the father of my diseased girlfriend?

"Thanks Nick." He smiled and went to make small talk with a man with more apologies for the loss of his daughter. I knew exactly which song I would sing. I was ushered onto the small stage. I sat down at the grand piano and spoke into the small mic resting on top.

"Hi, err, I've been asked to sing a song as a tribute to Annie, and before I start, I'd just like to say, rest in peace, Annabelle, we're all going to miss you."

I started playing the opening melody, an enchanting song.

_There's a man dying on the side of the road  
Won't make it home tonight  
He was driving fast on his cell phone  
That's how he lived his life  
And while he was hangin' by a thread  
These were the final words he said _

_My girl turns sweet sixteen today  
She's beautiful, so beautiful  
It might get rough sometimes  
But I hope she keeps her faith.(hope she keeps her faith)  
I wish I grabbed a chance to say to her  
Life is too short so take the time and appreciate _

_There's a women crying on the kitchen floor  
She got a call tonight  
Now she's trembling outside her daughter's door  
Walks in and holds her tight  
Wondering how and where to start  
Is there a way to shield her heart?_

_My girl turns sweet sixteen today  
She's beautiful, so beautiful  
It might get rough sometimes but I hope she keeps her faith.(hope she keeps her faith)  
I wish I grabbed the chance to say to her  
Life is too short so take the time and Appreciate _

_Any but a loving way  
get hurt along the way  
Don't be afraid to open up  
And use the time you have before it fades  
Show your love today _

_My girl turns sweet sixteen today  
She's beautiful, so beautiful  
it might get rough sometimes  
but I hope she keeps her faith.(hope she keeps her faith)  
I wish I grabbed  
chance to say to her  
Life is too short so take the time and appreciate  
Life is too short so take the time and appreciate._

I saw tears spilling down Mr. Taylor's cheeks and he clapped solidly, like my Dad did when he was proud. Everyone burst into a thunderous applause; Mr. Taylor, Mrs Taylor, Mrs Taylor's fiancee, Zoe, Tash, Lexi, Joe, Kevin, Stella, Macy, Mom, Dad and a bunch of strangers. I sniffed as tears welled in my eyes. I stepped off stage and Macy came over to hug me. Her hair smelt like strawberries and her cheeks were wet.

"That was beautiful Nick." She whispered.

"Thanks Macy."

It was the Macy hugged me that night and showed me how she'd moved on from being our biggest fan to one of our best friends, that encouraged me to ask her out the next month.

I knew Annie wouldn't mind, she was watching over me and sometimes I've dreamt about her, she told me to move on, to forget her, but I'd always argued to never forget. Whenever I sang that song now I would think of her, but I would think of the girl I met at the bar before her drink was spiked, the girl I got to know while she was recovering, not the girl that died.

**

* * *

**

So what did you think? I know we all like a soppy, depressing fic and here it is :)

**If there's any other Jonas fics you'd like to see, just tell me and I'll work on it :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, and alerts. You guys are awesome!**

**Ly all!**

**~SalJCDKSL xxx**


End file.
